1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus for recognizing and processing content recorded on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Among devices having functions for scanning images recorded on a recording medium, there are devices well-known in the art that are capable of recognizing handwritten content on a recording medium and processing the handwritten content.
For example, Japanese patent application publication No. HEI-7-107256 discloses an apparatus for scanning an image on a command sheet that includes checks or handwritten characters and, based on the results of recognizing this handwritten content, generating (printing) a command sheet with filled in checkboxes or characters in a type font (in other words, producing a clean copy of the command sheet). After the new command sheet is generated by the apparatus, the user inserts the command sheet in the apparatus to be scanned. The apparatus recognizes the content on the command sheet and performs a process based on the content. By using the clean copy of the command sheet, the recognition accuracy of the apparatus is improved.